A Noxian Wedding
by Siaanna
Summary: Both of them had won and neither of them were defeated, that's when you had a Noxian wedding.
1. Prologue

Prologue

She was a commander and so she dressed like one, though her ragged armor and clothes were more suited for waging war, that did not diminish the power that radiated from her. Guests stared in awe as she walked down the isle to the center of the great hall, her chin up high and shoulders squired. Truly, a Noxian beauty.

On the other side of the hall, walking down another isle to meet her half way at the altar, was a Noxian man. He was a general of high ranking, wearing a tailored suit in the colors of his banner and a blood red cape.

He grinned when he saw her, she returned it with a sly smirk. Both of them had won and neither of them were defeated, that's when you had a Noxian wedding.


	2. 1

1

Ellora was sleeping deeply when a thundering sound awoke her. She sat up right, her golden red hair a crows nest and her eyes droopy as the person outside of her house started banging her door again.

Groggy and annoyed, Ellora stumbled down the stairs through her overly messy house to open the front door.

Through narrowed eyes she had to looked up and up and up to the bulk of a man filling the entirety of her door-frame.

"Tch. Of course it would be you waking me up in the middle of the night," Ellora gurgled and spat at the ground near his feet. "What do you want, Darius?"

Darius simply stood there, glaring at the short woman. He didn't barge in, he didn't push her aside or make threats what would happen if she didn't let him in. He waited, eyes focused on hers.

"Or let me guess," Ellora began, placing a fist at her hip. "You're here for the usual."

"I should cut off your tongue."

Ellora laughed at that and stepped aside to let him in.

"That's what you always say, you big lump of meat."

She closed the door behind him and Darius began undressing.

"You like my meat." He said, having the gal to smirk at her.

Ellora simply watched him for a bit, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Just as you like my tongue."

"On occasion," Darius agreed. He was done undressing and bent down, placing a kiss on her lips. "But it'd be better if I were to cut it off for all the other occasions."

The smaller woman smiled, snaking her arms around his neck as he lifted her up and began walking up the stairs.

"What did I tell you about making empty threats?"

"Hmmm...probably something along the line of 'You either do it now or not ever'."

Darius began kissing her neck while he entered her bedroom.

"Yes, very good." Ellora said before they flopped onto her bed.


	3. 2

2

Ellora woke up with a shiver. Her sheets were thrown to the ground somewhere during the night. Her body was bruised and sore. She always was when he came by, but unlike all the other times, he was still _there_ that morning.

The short woman sat in her bed and stared at the large man long and hard.

How to get rid of him? She wondered, but quickly decided she didn't have time for that kind of _bullshit_ so early in the morning; she had a shop to run.

And so, Ellora got up, washed her face, combed her long hair and got dressed. While she was making herself some breakfast in her small kitchen, she heard something stir upstairs.

She sighed when she heard him come thundering down.

"Where are you going?"

"Work."

Darius placed himself against the frame of the door and crossed his arms, watching her.

"How long will you be gone?"

Ellora had fried some eggs and threw them onto a plate next to the bread she cut into nice thick slices. But now the small woman glared furiously at the much taller man.

"Why are you still here Darius? Did all the High Houses convert to your ideologies? Or are there no wars left for you to fight? Did _all_ the countries suddenly decide to surrender to Noxus? Do you not have _anything_ better to do than to be here annoying me?" Ellora grabbed her plate from the counter and took three steps forward towards him. "Move out of the way, I've got to eat and I've got to go and so do you."

"Where's my food then?"

"You'll find it outside of my house, now move."

They stared at each other, both faces angry.

After a moment, Darius wisely moved out of the way.

"Get dressed, I'm tired of looking at your bare arse."


	4. 3

3

The door opened and Draven looked up from the couch where he lounged.

"Yoh, big bro."

Darius ignored his little brother, putting his ax next to the door for a moment so he could unburden himself from his cape and armor.

Draven wasn't a very bright fellow, nor did he often pay attention to the sensitivities of others since they should pay _him_ all the attention in the world. But he had seen these signs and symptoms many times before, only this time it was more obvious since his older brother had not slept at home through the whole of the night.

"So, how _is_ Ellora these days? Still smiting?"

"Yes."

"She kicked you out again?"

"Yes."

Draven observed his brother carefully.

"Well, at least you extended your visit this time. That's something."

Darius walked around the couch and sat down in the large arm chair on the other side. "Shut up. Don't you have someone to execute today?"

"Sadly, the pits will not have _Draaaaven_ to spice things up today."

Darius could only roll his eyes at his younger brother and tiredly pinch the bridge of his nose.

"You know, one day, she might not even open the door for you anymore."

"And why would that be?" Darius questioned, irritated.

"Because she'll be fucking someone else."

Darius glared at him.

"Of course, that man wouldn't _survive_ your wraith."

"No he wouldn't. Ellora is mine."

Draven cocked a brow and grinned wickedly. "I'd like to see you _say_ that to her face."

"Ellora was right, we should've cut off _your_ tongue."


	5. 4

4

"Ugh! The Gods be damned!"

"Nice to you too Ell."

Ellora would've glared at him and would've turned him away, if he did not look the way he did.

"Will you never learn to shut your trap at him?" She inquired as she waved her apprentice away, who scurried to head back and take care of the front of the shop.

"Will you ever tell him 'yes'?"

That earned the bruised man a slap on the back of his already sore head.

"Sit down, you big buffoon."

Ellora got out a flask and handed it to Draven, who had sat down and leaned back in the creaky wooden chair.

"But seriously," Draven began, who drank a large swig from the flask and groaned at the burn it caused in his throat. "Why not?"

"Why not what?"

Ellora poked an iron stab into the fire.

"You know damn well 'what not', Ell."

Ellora sighed and got up to continue her work. She got a hammer and started banging on the hot metal.

They didn't say anything for a while, but that was needed. She worked and he relaxed.

"He was gone for six years, Draven."

Draven looked up, he had almost fallen asleep. Eyes closed with blissful intoxication by the alcohol he drank from the flask. His mind was slow to react and connect the dots. After a minute or so, he grunted.

" _Six_ years. No goodbye, no note, nothing. Nothing to..." She stopped herself right then and there. The metal was cooling too much, so she shoved it back in the fire.

"Then why are you still fucking him?"

Ellora glared at him.

"There's a mighty big fucking difference in having sex from time to time and marriage, Draven."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm not blind." He winked at her and took another swig. Ellora had a moment to curse at the gods for making an idiot like him. "But you're _only_ fucking him."

Ellora grabbed the white hot metal from the fire and pointed at him. "So what?! Why does that matter?!"

"Because he's my brother and he loves you."

Ellora slapped the metal onto the stone, so hard it bend the wrong way and she screamed in frustration.

"I don't care! Get out. Tell your brother to go fuck himself whenever he has the urge to come over."

" _Hell_ no. You go tell him yourfuckingself, Draven doesn't need another broken nose."

"Then you better get out before I give it to you!"


	6. 5

5

"Darius, what the _fuck_ are you _doing_ here?"

"Draven's hurt." The tall boy said gravely, holding his little brother with one hand over his shoulder and the other holding an ax the older girl made for him.

"Shit. Put him on the bed." Ellora instructed. "What the fuck happened this time?"

"Got in another fight," Darius did what he was told and put Draven onto the bed with tumbled sheets. The younger child groaned slightly, but was unconscious otherwise. "He's got a nasty cut on his arm."

"Which?" Ellora asked as she got a needle and thread, along with hot water and cloth. Darius pointed at Draven's left arm and Ellora began removing the sleeve there. The cut was not that deep. "Did you beat them up?"

Darius nodded and unconsciously tightened his grip on his bloodied ax. His free hand wiped the blood on his face.

"You did a little more than that again, didn't you?" Ellora cleaned the wound carefully. "Were they orphans too?"

Darius shrugged.

"You fucking shit stain, what if they come back with their adults?"

"Then I beat them too."

Ellora groaned. "Well, fan-freaking-tastic. If they followed you, I'm screwed too. Shit. Shit. _Shit_."

Darius heaved his chest. "Tch. Like I'd let anyone hurt you."

"FUCK. YOU." She said the words slowly. "I can protect myself better than you can, you always get me into trouble, you ass-wipe!"

Darius gave her a toothy grin. "You'll never find a husband with a mouth like that."

Ellora, just as big as Darius at the time, got up and punched him in the face, sending the boy flying backwards and land against the wooden wall.

Darius coughed, his nose hurt and started bleeding.

"Like there is anyone stronger than me to make me marry them!" She screamed and stamped out of the little hut she called home.


	7. 6

6

The bed underneath them squeaked with their movement and Ellora moaned with every thrust.

Darius suddenly stopped, unable to last otherwise, and looked down under him. Ellora's face was covered in sweat, jammed between his chest and the mattress below.

"You really are tiny." The teen grinned ear from to ear remembering how much bigger she used to be than him.

"Fuck you."

Darius chuckled and slowly moved in and out of her, making her inhaled sharply. "You already are."

She laughed. "Biggest mistake of my life."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her, which made her laugh again.

"Biggest mistake huh?"

She kissed his chest. "My first mistake."

Darius didn't say anything else, feeling like he could continue once more.

When they were done and laid hugging in the bed, he kissed her cheek.

"I love you."

Ellora tightened her grip around his arm, her heart soaring on a different kind of high. "Don't say what you don't mean."

Darius laughed "You just want to hear me say it again, don't you."

"Shaddup!" Ellora elbowed him, cheeks flushed.

"I love you." Darius whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Idiot."

Darius began placing kisses along her neck and jaw until he turned her head and kissed her lips. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving me too."

Ellora's eyes were wide with panic.

"I didn't say that!"

"You don't have to."

"Idiot."


End file.
